52 Weeks In The Life Of Jecker
by Primevalrocx
Summary: A year in the life of Jess/Becker as they become a couple and face some challenges normal life, and working in the ARC throws at them. Full summary inisde. Jess/Becker
1. Week 1: Moving In

**Heyy guys this is a new story i'm doing :D Its called 52 weeks in the life of Jecker because this is the story around Jecker and there will be one chapter for every week of the year. This does not mean that I will upload a chapter once a week. Sometimes you may get two :D its just that the story is set in a year :D I'm sorry if theres a similar story to this on here but i haven't seen one :D**

* * *

_Week 1:_

_Jess' POV_

I ran over to the Stretcher that was carrying Becker into the ARCS hospital ward. I nearly screamed when I saw him. Blood covered every inch of his body and he was as white as a sheet. Abby came over to me and put her arm around me.

"Don't worry about him" Abby said. "He only got knocked unconscious; most of the blood isn't his"

"But… But he looks so pale, people shouldn't be that pale should they?" I asked relived that the blood wasn't his, but I still couldn't help being extremely worried about him.

"Many people go like that when they get knocked out, trust me I've seen it a few times. He was extremely lucky"

I just nod trying to show my appreciation for Abbys words. I was feeling slightly better, but I couldn't help being worried. I sat down next to Beckers bed and placed my warm Pink hand inside his Cold blue one. The contrast in color was scary to look at and the feel of his hand in mine was actually making me shiver. But I didn't pull away. If his hand was making me cold, then mine was making his warm and I wanted to do everything I could to help. I leaned back on my chair and closed my eyes determined that I would still be in the same place when he woke up.

oO0Oo

"Jess" a small voice murmured. I woke from my sleep and opened my eyes immediately looking at Becker. His eyes were only just open but his skin was pinker that it had been before.

"Hey" I said smiling at him, squeezing his hand harder.

"What happened" he gently asked his voice hard to understand.

"You got hit by a raptor that came through. You were lucky it didn't kill you! Matt saved your life!"

"I'm meant to save his life, not the other way round. I was weak, I shouldn't have let it come that close to me" Becker murmured trying to sit up.

"Stop blaming yourself. You saved peoples lives and someone saved yours. You did the right thing." I replied trying to get him to understand that no one was ashamed of him.

He was about to reply when the doors swung open, the doctor walked in and we broke apart almost instantly. The doctor gave us a small smile and checked out Beckers charts.

"You're doing well, you can go home tonight if you'd like" he smiled at Becker. "However if you do go tonight I would like someone to stay with you for a week. That's one nasty bump on your head and I don't want anything to happen"

Becker looked around. I looked at his face, it was obvious that he wanted to go home, but I didn't think he had anyone who could stay with him for a week.

"What's my other option" He asked, but before the doctor could answer I interrupted.

"Obviously its not my choice" I began "But Becker can stay at mine for the week. Since Abby and Connor moved out its been rather lonely and I could do with a familiar face around" I looked at him and smiled. The doctor looked at Becker waiting for his reply then.

"Fine. Jess' house it is." He said. I was taken aback by his voice but when he winked at me I realized he was just embarrassed that his dignity might be hurt if he sounded soft.

Typical bloke.

* * *

**A/N Heyy me again :D sorry that this chapters so short i will try and get them longer :D If you did enjoy this and want me to continue please press the little button down there as it really does encourage me to write faster :P**

**Abbie x  
**


	2. Week 2: Moving out Maybe?

**Heyy Guys :D so i think i confused a few of you with the first chapter. Basically this story is a series of one-shots that are all inter-linked and make up 52 weeks (a year) in the life Of Jess/Becker. I'm hoping that with this chapter things might be a bit clearer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own primeval, i think. *Goes off and checks paper work* Nope definitely not mine.**

* * *

_Week 2_

"For gods sake Jess mind wear your waving that thing" Becker shouted at her as he grabbed the toothbrush and put it in his bag.

"What is up with you today?" she asked. "All you've done is shout at me! I thought you were happy to be going home!" she said storming out the room to look for his deodorant.

"I am!" he shouted after her before adding a quiet 'not' on the end. Becker sighed as he packed his shirt in. He didn't want to leave. In the one week they'd been living together they'd already fallen into a routine that Becker could happily settle into, and although he'd never admit it to her, he really liked having her around; for the company of course. But he couldn't stick around now. The doctor had said he only needed to be there for a week, and that time was up.

She stormed back in and shoved his socks in the bag. "stop packing for me!" he shouted at her. "It's obvious you want me out your hair as soon as possible so I'll pack the last few things and then I'll go! That's what you want isn't it?"

"Yes that's exactly what I want!" Jess replied sarcasm seeping through her voice. It was obvious by the look on Beckers face, that he hadn't picked up on the fact the remark wasm't the truth.

She exited the room and sighed. It was going to sound cheesy but the last week was the best one she had had since she had started work at the arc. Having Becker going round the house made everything that little bit more fun, and since he'd moved in there was never a lack of laughter. It was weird how different Becker was when he was away from his men. It was like he let his guard down.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Becker storming past her.

"I'm going then. Bye." he said as he left the room.

"Bye" Jess muttered before flinching at the sound of the door slamming. She sighed. Why did she always have to be right? Why couldn't she just go back out there and tell him that she wanted him to stay?

oO0Oo

Becker arrived home to his gloomy flat. He put the TV on as soon as he got in the room. He didn't want to watch it, its just the house seemed eerily quiet. He walked into his bedroom and placed his bag on his bed. He sat down and placed his hands in his laps staring at the clock. Why was he so bored?

Jess was still staring at the door an hour after Becker had left. She couldn't believe their whole week together was over. They'd gone out for a meal, a walk in the park, they'd watched TV together, drank alcohol ate pizza and they'd laughed a lot. God they sounded like a couple. But now he was gone. It was funny how time passes so fast when you want the total opposite. She walked into her main room and sat down on the sofa, clicking the TV on. She didn't want to watch it but she needed some noise. She stared at the clock. Why was she so bored?

oO0Oo

2 hours later Jess stood up and decided to be active, enough of this moping around. She would take control of the situation. She went over to the fridge and grabbed the best bottle of wine she could find. She packed a small handbag and as she was grabbing her phone the doorbell went. She sighed and placed down the handbag and went to the door.

She swung it open to see Becker standing there, Wine in one hand and Pizza in the other.

"Hey" He said. "I see I didn't need to bring the wine" he joked as he looked down at the bottle in her hand. "Going anywhere nice? I can always come back later"

"No, No.. Actually I was kind of coming to see you" She murmured her cheeks going red.

"well good mines think alike" He said. There was a moment of pause before Becker added "Can I come in? Im freezing out here!"

"Right, yes, sorry" Jess replied going all flustered as she ran into the other room trying to calm herself down.

Becker closed the door behind him, gentler than he had earlier. He came into the room and sat down on the sofa next to her. She ran off to get some glasses for the wine and he opened up the pizza. Realizing he would need plates he also headed off for the kitchen, walking in and grabbing the plates from the dishwasher.

"Its weird how I was only here one week, and yet I know where everything is, might come in handy I guess" He said. He looked around at Jess who was staring at him. "I said that aloud didn't i?" He asked and she nodded before leaving the room. Becker gave himself a small hit but carried on getting the plates.

Soon him and Jess, were stuffed full of pizza and still very much sober after neither of them had finished one glass of wine yet.

"I suppose you better be going home soon?" Jess asked not daring to look Becker in the eyes.

"You don't sound too happy about it"

"I'm not unhappy about it, but of course it will be lonely once your gone." She said staring at the floor, which had suddenly become 10x more interesting.

"What are you suggesting" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. You came here tonight because you were lonely right? And I nearly went to yours because I was lonely? Well I was just thinking that because we both seem to be lonely people that maybe we could... move in together, as friends of course. Its just that if one of us ever left the ARC we could be sure of some money if one of our flats was sold, and well I like having someone in the house. Not saying it has to be you, although im not saying I don't like it being you, but it could be someone else and make no difference, well maybe a little bit of difference… I'm mumbling aren't i? She said finally looking at him.

He gave her a small smile. "Yes you are" she smiled back at him. "And yes why not? Like you said it would help income in the future, not that the arc pays badly!" he replied.

She looked at him and squealed. "Really? Oh we are going to have so much fun! I could straighten your hair or maybe curl it, seeing as its already straight already. Oh and I could buy you clothes! Lots of clothes. I'm going to go and get my magazines." And with that Jess ran out the room.

Becker watched jess go. What had he let himself get into?

* * *

**So do you guys understand a bit more now? please review and tell me, as i need to know if i need to explain it better. Also review if you enjoyed the chapter :P ahaha :D its only a small button and will take like a minute of your life to improve like 10 of mine. So pretty please review (:**

**Thanks to:**

**Jess Christina**

**CarsonBeckettheartofAtlantis**

**and  
**

**Stevies shack**

**For the reviews to the previous chapter :)**

**Abbie x**


	3. Week 3: Becker Can't cook Can he?

**Heyy guys :D so I'm really not sure on this chapter, but i really want to work on characters speaking to each other in my writing :P Also Becker and Jess are So OOC its unbelievable but there you go**. **This chapter turned out a lot diffrent that i had planned as well.**

* * *

Jess logged off her computer and sighed as she saw the time . Looked like it would be pizza for dinner again tonight. She grabbed her bag and left the ARC waving goodbye to Connor as she went. He was just grabbing his jacket. They'd both had to stay late as the system needed an update and they were the two who knew how to do it. Abby was standing outside waiting for Connor.

"Hey Jess do you want a lift home, me and Conn are going that way anyway" Abby asked her.

"Yeah why not." Jess replied and walked over to Abbys car. Connor ran out of the ARC and winked at Abby when he saw Jess there. Jess noticed this but decided not to say anything, it was probably a private joke they had, all couples had them. She and Becker did. Wait… Did she just call her and Becker a couple? She did not like him in that way. Did she?

oO0Oo

Jess arrived back at the flat 15 minutes later, she Thanked Abby for the lift and got out the car. As she walked up the stairs to her flat she could smell the smell of freshly made spaghetti. Her mouth started watering at the smell. One of her neighbors must be having pasta for dinner. She wasn't though seeing as she couldn't be bothered to cook, and Becker didn't they always tended to have pizza or Chinese. She knew they'd eventually have to get out of that habit. Maybe she could teach Becker to cook or something.

She opened the door to her flat and the smell hit her, stronger than ever. How come the smell of spaghetti was coming from her flat? She walked towards the kitchen and opened the door. Her mouth dropped open at the sight she saw. Becker was standing there in an apron chopping up onions. She closed her eyes, and opened them again, thinking she was dreaming but there he was still chopping the onions.

"Becker?" she asked not believing her eyes.

He span around and looked at her face then grinned.

"Hey Jess, do you want to go lay the table, dinners nearly ready!" he said nearly laughing at her face.

She nodded her face still in shock and got the cutlery ready.

oO0Oo

10 minutes later she and Becker were sitting at the table eating spaghetti Bolognese.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook?" jess asked, still confused about the whole thing.

"I did" Becker replied raising his eyebrows.

"But you can cook! I mean look at this dinner it's the best spaghetti I've ever had!"

"Just because I said I couldn't doesn't mean I was telling the truth"

"Why would you lie about something as simple as that?" she asked still very confused.

"To get this reaction, of course" he replied smirking.

"What…. Wait… you mean you planned this?"

"From the very begging"

"What… How?... how did you know I was going to be home late? Or know that I wouldn't buy pizza on the way home?"

"I planned it of course. I asked Connor to tell me when the system would need updated as I knew you would have to stay late. When I found out it was today, I phoned Abby and told her to make sure she gave you a lift home so you wouldn't buy the pizza. Then all I had to do was buy the ingredients and start cooking. It was simple really." He replied the smirk on his face growing bigger.

"You did all of that for me?" she asked, unable to stop her cheeks from going red.

"Well… there was one other reason…" he said trailing off.

"What's that?" she asked.

"This!" Becker replied before throwing a big forkful of sauce at her.

She looked at him, her mouth wide open. Her face turned from shock to anger in two seconds flat. He thought he'd done something wrong before she evilly grinned at him and threw a handful back.

oO0Oo

Two hours later they were both sitting watching TV after cleaning themselves up. The food fight had lasted for half an hour before they agreed to be mature. Jess stifled a yawn but Becker noticed.

"Perhaps you better get to bed?" he asked her, his voice soft.

"Yeah. Thanks for tonight Becker" she replied before kissing his cheek and leaving the room.

He stared after her feeling the cheek she had just kissed. He was so cooking for her again at some point.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Do you think i should re-write this chapter? Let me know by pressing the little button bellow :D also the whole food fight thing seems extremely OOC and was not meant to happen. ahahaha :P Sorry about the length of this chapter as well. Ohh and i know that Spaghetti doesn't smell that much and that Becker wouldn't be cutting up the onions that late on but I'm tired :P  
**


	4. Week 4: Singstar and Alcohol, and Partys

**A/N: Heyy guys :D a slightly longer chapter (Not by much). Okay First things first the rating has been changed to T. I don't know if it needed to be, but better safe than sorry. Secondly i want to make clear there will be no lemon or anything like that in this fic. There will be refrences such as 'They made their way to the bedroom' and stuff, but there will be no detail. I'm only 15 and not exactly an expert in that sort of stuff.**

**Also Thanks for all the reviews.  
**

_

* * *

Week 4_

"Seriously Jess, how much alcohol do we need?" Becker asked as she put another four bottles of wine into the trolley.

"Its better to have too much, than too little. Plus the last time we all had a party together, I seem to remember you drank half the amount we have here, on your own?" she replied raising her eyebrows at him.

"I was In a bad mood! I needed the alcohol to drain the bad thoughts from my head!"

"What happened to put you In a bad mood? Did you loose a gun? Awww Didums" Jess said mockingly.

"Very funny." Becker replied sarcastically before storming off with the trolley.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? I haven't finished yet!" Jess called after him.

oO0Oo

After the shopping trip, Jess had dragged Becker to a few clothes shops and had bought two new pairs of shoes and a dress. He'd stood outside the changing rooms in his ripped jeans and she'd sighed before dragging him off to another shop and buying him some new jeans, and a shirt for him to wear that night.

He now sat on the sofa, in his new outfit, waiting for the others to arrive. He was flicking through one of Jess' Girly magazines listening to music. The music was so loud he didn't notice the doorbell go. All he did notice was Matt grabbing the magazine of him.

"Heat" he read out load from the front cover. "Very manly Becker" he said sarcastically before tossing the magazine back to him.

The doorbell went again and soon the whole team, including Lester who had been dragged along were standing in Jess' front room.

"So, what's everyone drinking" Jess asked.

oO0Oo

Two hours later, Four bottles of wine down and quite a few beers the team were all quite drunk. Becker sat with his arm draped around jess. Connor and Abby were on the other sofa and Lester and Matt were on singstar. Becker was actually crying from the laughter of watching Lester sing, but he stopped when jess dragged him up so they could do a song together. As soon as 'You're the one that I want' started playing Becker inwardly cringed. But by the second verse he'd forgotten that he was singing about wanting jess in front of everyone.

At the end of the song Becker came back to his senses and realized he now had his arm around jess, their faces close together. He quickly jumped away as he sensed the rest of the team watching them and went to sit on the sofa with Connor and Abby, his face red. Jess went red too and excused herself to the bathroom.

"Get in there, mate" Connor said to Becker, and Becker hit him lightly on the arm.

oO0Oo

2 am, a time for sleep and peace. A time for a party to end and the door to close.

"That was a good night" Becker said yawning as Lester finally left the house.

"It was great wasn't it. I told you we'd need that much wine" Jess pointed at the empty wine bottles on the table.

"Alright, alright Miss know it all." Becker replied teasingly. "Did you read that in the files too?" he asked.

"Ohh haha" she muttered throwing a cushion at him.

"Well that's just asking for it!" he said as he stood up and wrapped his hands round jess and began tickling her.

3 minutes later jess was in a ball on the floor begging Becker to stop. Eventually he did and unwrapped himself from her. They were lying face to face and as jess calmed down she realized the proximity of the situation. Perhaps it was the alcohol that made her do it, or perhaps it was the fact that she really was taking a shine to the captain. All she knew was that one minute she was lying face to face with him, the next their lips were touching and she was running her hands through his hair. He placed his hands round the arcs in her back and pulled her closer to him, devouring the moment. He began to trail kisses down her neck and a small moan escaped her lips. The moan was enough to bring him back to his senses and he pushed her away, and began doing up the shirt that had slowly come undone. He looked at her face. She was obviously embarrassed by her actions.

"I'm sorry jess… its just…we can't…not tonight…not after the alcohol." He said trying to explain why he pushed her off. "Not tonight" He muttered again as he stood up and made his way to his bedroom. Alone.

Jess sighed to herself. Yep she had really mucked things up this time.

* * *

**A/N: So did you enjoy it? If you did you know where the button is that will make my day :D**


	5. Week 5: 'The Talk'

**A/N:Heyy Guys :D sorry about the wait :S And i'm really sorry about this chapter length i found this chapter so hard to write, and everytime i added more it was ruined :S So thats a lot of sorrys :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews as always :D  
**

* * *

_Week 5_

_**Jess' POV**_

It was pointless really. Staring into a cupboard was not going to make the food appear. So why was I still staring. I sighed and closed the door. He was so not getting away with this one.

"Becker!" I called as I walked into the other room.

"What this time!" he muttered back. Things had been awkward between the two of us since the 'Incident' last week, and we knew we would have to talk about it at some point, but for the moment, neither of us wanted to.

"Care to explain why there's no food in the cupboard? I believe it's your week to do the shopping!"

"Well I thought we had enough spare food!"

"Did you even bother to check the damn cupboards?" I shouted at him turning off the TV. He raised his hands in annoyance.

"No. I never thought of that." He said sarcastically. "Of course I did! There was a still plenty of food left from the party!"

"Food!" I scoffed. "You're telling me you wanted us to live off crisps and nuts all week?"

"Look Jess, I'm sorry. Its just that since the party… What happened at the party… Things have been different around us. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I forgot about getting the shopping alright!"

"Fine. We'll get that godamn talk out the way. I'm all ears! Then maybe you could do the shopping!" I said crossing my arms and waiting for him to speak.

"Do we really need to talk about it? Its not like it meant anything did it? I mean you were drunk and never would have done that if you were sober right? So there. Talk over. I'll go and do the shopping!" Becker said a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Right… Of course I would never have done it if I had not been intoxicated. I was just worried you had the wrong idea. So we back to normal yeah? No weird feelings or anything? I mean I'm sure you've had many girls who have come up to kiss you in the past and you've been fine with it. Not saying that loads of girls would kiss you… I mean of course loads of girls would, its just I don't find you attractive of course… But I'm sure many other people do…" I trailed off nearly kicking myself.

"I'll go do the shopping" Becker said giving me a bemused look before leaving the room.

I sighed. Why couldn't I have just told him the truth about how I felt? what if he was lying too? But he wouldn't would he? Why would Hillary Becker (His name was in his file) Fall for a girl like me? It just didn't happen in this world. Did it?

* * *

**A/N Heyy again :D so did you enjoy the chapter? If you did please review :D I've got a Creative writing GCSE tommorow :S so wish me luck ahhaa :D x**


	6. Week 6: The Interrupting Phone Call

**A/N: Hey guys :D its been a while since I last updated, sorry Homework, Tumblr and youtube have been slowly abducting my life, but i fought back so Here i am :D This is my longest chapter, so Far but its still not as long as I would like my chapters to be. But slowly I am making them longer :D**

**Thanks for all the alerts, Favourites and reviews :D **

**Now lets get on with the story...  
**

* * *

_Week 6_

Jess walked over to where Becker was asleep on the sofa, and gently tapped him awake.

"Hey sleepy head. Am I really so boring that you fall asleep in my company?" she teased him.

"whaa.." he said rubbing his eyes. "what's.. the time?"

" you were only out for 5 minutes. i was going to leave you, you looked so peaceful and innocent. But there's been an anomaly alert so we've got to get to work"

"Right. Well come on then, grab your coat, you've pulled." he said, raising his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt of a joke and they left the house.

~oO0Oo~

They arrived at the arc 10 minutes later and jess ran to her computer control desk and turned on her com. she logged in and was straight away talking to matt. it startled Becker to see how fast Jess moved, especially when she sighed and chucked down her com.

"Well that was pointless wasn't it!" She cried out in annoyance.

"What was?" Becker asked, anxious because Jess didn't usually get annoyed at work.

"Apparently Matt overreacted earlier, and the anomaly's now dealt with. We might as well have stayed at home. I mean I could be watching 'P.S I love you' again with a nice chocolate bar, No orange of course, and you could be asleep, I mean you need to catch up on your sleep and well…" She trailed off as she realized Becker was only a few feet from her. Her cheeks went red and she looked at the floor. "Sorry I was going on again wasn't I?"

"Yeah, but you're cute when you mumble so don't worry" he said winking at her causing her cheeks to go even more red.

"Shall we go home then?" She asked, not daring to look at his eyes.

" Well since we're here anyway, we could go to this café I used to go to with my mum. I've been meaning to show it to you for a while. They even do cappuccinos the way you like them" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Well I'm in then" She said as she grabbed her coat and left the room, leaving Becker once again dumbstruck by her speed.

~oO0Oo~

Jess sat in the café taking in her surroundings. It was small and nice, and had that old fashioned feel to it. Her mouth was watering at the sight of the cakes neatly arranged in the wicker basket beside her and she wished she'd bought one. However when Becker came over 2 minutes later with 2 cappuccinos and 2 cakes she could have sworn he had read her mind.

They both drank in comfortable silence, Becker watching Jess' every move. She would glance up occasionally to find his eyes always resting on her, and even though it made her feel very self conscious, it also made her feel all bubbly inside.

"Nice cappuccino?" Becker asked her softly.

"Its amazing, you're right they make them just the way I like them" She said using her spoon to get the last bits of froth out.

Suddenly with no warning at all Becker started laughing. She looked at him a confused look on her face. He tried pointing to her lip but she thought it was her nose, which sent him into even harder laughter. When he had finally calmed down, he placed his finger on her lip before wiping away the foam moustache that had formed. Jess flushed at his sudden intrusion of personal space and she looked at the floor, counting the tiles.

He glanced at her and brought his hand down to stroke her face, before pulling her chin up so she was facing him. Their eyes met and the distance between them gradually closed in. Just before their lips were touching, Becker' phone went off. They both jumped away from each other and Jess watched Becker answer the phone, her face as red as a tomato. He closed the phone after a quick conversation and looked up at Jess.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go, One of my soldiers has been injured and I have to be there for him" He said not daring to look at her eyes.

"Right, I'll come with you, I'll just pay then we can go and see your soldier together."

"No its alright jess" He said flinging some money towards her. "Call this my special treat. Also you don't need to come. Why don't you go home and watch that movie again with your chocolate like you wanted too? You deserve a break" He said, trying to cover for the fact that right now he just wanted to be alone. He needed to do some serious thinking.

"Right." She answered back. "Thanks for the money, I'll defiantly pay next time" She said, before biting her lip as she realized she just said there would be a next time. "I mean for pizza or something of course not like going out on a date, not that this was a date or anything but…" She trailed off for the second time that day, feeling nervous under his gaze.

"Bye Jessica" He said as he left the café. She sat down in her seat and sighed. Damn that mobile phone for ringing and running a perfect moment, which she had been dreaming about for weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Hello me again :D if you did enjoy this chapter could you please press the review button, as reviews really do make my day :D**


	7. Week 7: Dancing, Nakedness and Fights

**A/N: I'm a bad author I know, leaving another week before updating. This time blame Waterloo road for being too addicting. I watched 11 episodes in 2 days :S So the finale of primeval was last night :D What did you guys think? There's going to be spoilers for the episode now and I'll put them in bold italic, so if you don't want to read them don't read the bold italic. **

***SPOILERS***

_**Such a good episode last night! i LOVED it. i don't think Becker's dead as it was the EMD' used against him and we've seen before that they don't normally kill. If I'm right maybe Becker/Jess loving next series? ahahahah :P**_

**_*SPOILERS OVER*_**

**_So anyway thanks too _The SquirrelMeerkat, marmiexx and Charley for the anonymous reviews and thanks too everyone else too :D right on with the story :D**

* * *

Week 7 ~

_Jess' POV_

I plugged my ipod in and started dancing around the kitchen cleaning up my breakfast stuff. I wasn't sure where Becker was, probably on his morning run, but for once I had the house to myself; which meant goodbye slightly sane Jess, hello hyperactive crazy Jess.

I danced my way around the house, singing at the top of my voice. I danced around the sofa and collapsed back onto it exhausted but laughing. I ran over to the fridge to get myself some orange juice but I spat it out as soon as I took the first sip. Damn Becker leaving out of date stuff in the fridge. I ran to the bathroom to wash the taste of moldy orange juice out of my mouth, my Ipod still blazing. As I opened the door, a load of steam flew out and as it cleared my cheeks went bright red. There stood Becker; Naked.

"Hi… um… I'll be going" I said as I closed the door my cheeks still red. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass filling it with water. It wasn't like what I had seen was a bad image, quite the opposite in fact. It was just that I had seen Becker naked and liked it. It was bound to be awkward between us know, as I'm sure he could see me 'checking him out'

"Hi" His voice sounded behind me, causing me to choke on my drink.

"Hi" I replied once I'd recovered. I stared at the floor not daring to look up at him. "Sorry about earlier" I muttered.

"Don't worry about it" He said moving towards me. "I mean we're adults, we don't need to get embarrassed about such things. I bet you've seen loads of guys naked before, so why should one more matter?"

"I'm only 19 Becker, so yes; I've seen Guys naked before but not loads! I'm hardly an adult myself and yet you expect me to have slept with how many men? I'm not a slut!" I said pushing past him, my body shaking with anger. How dare he say that!

"Jess" He called after me. I purposefully ignored him not wanting to talk right now. "Jess where are you going?" He called after me.

"Anywhere that's away from you. Its obvious you don't want to around us 'sluts'" I shouted back, my voice full of venom, before I slammed the door in his face.

~oO0Oo~

_Becker' POV_

I looked at the door that had just slammed in my face confused. What had just happened? I'd only meant to go and speak to Jess and tell her that I wasn't bothered that she'd seen me naked, not tell her that she was a slut.

'_Stupid Becker, Stupid' _I thought to myself, the words I'd said to her ringing round my head. She was right. She was only 19. She'd only had one boyfriend before. So how many guys had I expected her to have slept with?

I knew where I'd gone wrong though. She always acted so much older than 19, I always forgot how young and innocent she was. I had to forget how I felt about her. It felt wrong to like someone so young. True I was only 26 but that was still 7 years. I wasn't saying 7 years was wrong, it was just that with Jess it felt like it. Could I really give her up, because of a silly age difference?

~oO0Oo~

_Jess' POV_

I walked around the park, watching the little children play with their parents. Tears were streaming down my face and I sat at a small bench looking out at the city. What Becker had said to me, had really hurt and had made me question myself.

I sighed as I watched the children run around. I was only about 10 years older than some of the older ones there. What Becker had said had hit a nerve because it was partly true. When I was 16 I'd gone through a rough patch in my life, and I had used men and sex to help me forget. In that rough patch I'd slept with half the guys in my year, and in the end I had counseling to help me. I hadn't slept with anyone since as I had decided I wanted to save what was left of me, for the right guy.

That was why what Becker said hurt so much. It wasn't even what he said. It was more the fact of the bad memories coming to haunt me. It was also the fact that in my mind, the right man I had been saving myself for was him, and he'd practically thrown that in my face.

* * *

**A/N: So did you enjoy? I know, Only 7 chapters in and they've had two fights but oh well :P Anways if you did enjoy please review as they make my day :D**


	8. Week 8: Can Pizza Fix This One?

**Heyy guys :D sorry about the wait in chapter again i feel so bad :/**

**Thanks to Charley for the anonymous review :D**

**Slight Waterloo road refrence in this chapter :P **

**On with the story...  
**

_**

* * *

Week 8**_

_Becker' POV_

I watched Jess as she sat down on the sofa. The last week had been hell; she'd hardly spoken a word to me. Normally when we fought she'd ignore me for a day, then order in pizza and we'd talk over it and by the time the last bite had been taken we'd be best friends again.

But this time had been different. There had been no pizza, no talk, and no make up. Just the awkward silence. I hadn't meant what I said to her. Of course I hadn't. But I had got caught up in my feelings for her. The ones I'd been trying to forget. The ones that were currently controlling my life. But no matter how I felt about her, I knew that we had to make up soon.

"Jess..." I muttered, trailing off as I saw the look in her eyes.

"What do you want now Becker?" She muttered to me.

"Pizza?" I asked hopefully.

"Whatever." She replied, pushing past me. "Just remember…"

"Nothing with mushrooms on… I know" I said smiling at her.

She gave me a small smile before leaving the room. I watched her go. Well at least she'd spoken to me. I picked up the phone and ordered in her favorite pizza, knowing it would get her in a slightly happy mood.

~oO0Oo~

The pizza arrived 20 minutes later and we sat down to eat it. She reached for the remote to turn the telly on but I grabbed her arm lightly to stop her.

"We need to talk" I said to her, looking in her eyes.

"Not much to talk about, seeing as you don't want to talk to sluts" She muttered back.

"Lucky you're not a slut then"

"Whatever." She said crossing her arms.

"Look Jess, I'm sorry about what I said to you. I just…my feeli… You act so much older than your age, I often forget that you're only 19. What I said was stupid and wrong, and if I could go back and change it, then I would. I don't really think that of you, and I know you're not like that… please can we go back to the way we were before?" I looked at her and she turned away from me.

"Jess?" I asked concerned, it wasn't like her to be this quite.

"Just leave me alone Becker" She muttered, her voice cracking.

"Are you crying?" I grabbed her face, making sure I wasn't hurting her and pulled her round so that she was facing me. The tears were there streaming down her face. "Jess, I'm sorry, I really am." I whispered to her. I couldn't believe I'd made her cry!

"Its not your fault that I'm crying Becker" She whispered back.

"Then why?"

"What you said was hurtful, but it wasn't what you said that hurt me so much. It was more the truth behind it. I am a slut. When I was 16, my mum died. Me and my dad never had a good relationship and as soon as she died he turned to alcohol. I was left alone. My older brother was at University and my younger brother was too young to know what was going on. My friends tried to help me, but none of them understood. All of them lived in big houses, with perfect familys, and all I could feel when they spoke to me was sympathy. So I went out. I went out, I got drunk, and I picked up random guys who didn't know what I was going through, and I used them to forget. I remember in a two week period I took the morning after pill over 12 times. I didn't realize the damage I was putting my body through, until one morning I woke up to the sound of hospital monitors. I'd collapsed at school. The morning after pill isn't intended to be taken that often and it had really done my body damage. I got a counselor who taught be better ways to deal with my stress, and here I am. A slut who no one cares about."

"Oh Jess" I whispered at her pulling her into the tightest hug I could, without hurting her. "Sweet heart you are not a slut. You didn't go out and sleep with that many men because you wanted too, you did it because you felt you needed too. And don't you ever say no one cares about you again okay? Because I know damn well that everyone at the ARC cares a great deal about you, and so do I. A great deal. How you got through your mum dying I'll never know. All I know is you're a lot stronger than I first thought. A lot stronger" I pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why don't you go for a shower and get all nice and fresh? Its been a long day"

"Yeah okay." She said standing up and walking across the room. Just before she left she turned around and said "Thank you Becker, I mean it. You don't know how much what you just said means to me" Then she left the room.

I sat on the sofa, staring at the wall. I was fighting the urge to cry at what Jess had gone through in her past. She'd felt so alone and so desolate that she'd turned into what she despised most. But I promised myself that I would never let her feel that alone again.

* * *

**So there you have it :D another chapter written :D if you did enjoy it could you please review as it really does make me happy :D and it makes me write faster :P **

**Abbie :) x**


	9. Week 9: Burtons Pompous party

**Hey guyss :D So i have a few apologise to make. Firstly for the length of time it takes me to update :S Sorry :S. Secondly for the length of this chapter. And finally for how bad this chapter is :S **

**The promblem is, I have a plan for every chapter of this story, and i missed out a chapter so i added this one in, so i had no ideas for it and it turned out pretty bad, but i think you lot will enjoy next chapter :D**

**Anyway thank you for the reviews :D  
**

* * *

**Week 9**

_Becker' POV_

I straightened my tie as I stood outside Jess' room. I knocked on the door and cleared my throat, nerves getting the better of me.

"Jess, you ready?" I asked.

"Yep, just coming" She replied as the door flung open.

My breath was taken away from me. There stood jess in a small black dress, which hung to her in all the right places. She'd curled her hair and she was smiling at me brightly her eyes glowing in the light. I swallowed searching for something to say.

"Wow.. Jess… You look… Amazing" I whispered, my voice seeming to have disappeared.

She looked down blushing. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself"

"Yeah I look great, shoved up in a monkey suit" I replied sarcastically.

"Don't be so negative. You do look great." She replied, causing me to be the one blushing.

"How am I meant to be positive when we have to attend a party held by Philip Burton, which is going to be full of pompous people who feel the need to shout out how successful they are every 2 minutes!"

"Well, just smile and look like you're having a good time. Its only a few hours and then we can order in some pizza." She grinned at me. "But only if you're good" She added on.

"Yes M'am. Right away M'am" I replied giving her a mock salute. She grinned at me and we left the house.

~oO0Oo~

_Jess' POV_

The party had been going on for 2 hours and I took back what I has said to Becker before. He was right, how the hell were you meant to be positive when you were surrounded by pompous twats. Talking of pompous twats I could see Burton slowly leading a group of people my way. I sighed and briskly walked out of the room making my way to the bathrooms.

As I walked in I saw Abby standing there looking around sheepishly.

"Its just Jess, you can come out" She shouted, as the toilet door behind her opened up and Becker, Connor and Matt walked out.

"What have you all been doing in there?" I asked, slightly surprised at finding 3 men in a womans cubicle together.

"Hiding" Connor said.

"None of us could take it anymore" Matt added.

"Does this mean I won't get pizza now?" Becker asked sarcastically.

"No you will, even I be positive in that room so you must be really struggling." I replied.

"Oh.. Are you calling me negative?" Becker asked, sarcasm seeping through his voice.

"No, Just emotionally retarded" I said, grinning at him. "Now I better get back to the party"

_Becker' POV_

I watched Jess walk out the room, my mouth hanging open searching for a come back that was never going to come to me.

Matt looked at me and laughed. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger" He said before also walking out the room.

"You're whipped mate" Connor added, patting my shoulder before he took Abbys hand and both of them took an exit.

I still stood there in utter shock, Jess did not have me around her little finger. Well she did a little bit but I was only trying to please her. I shook my head and walked out the room, remembering to behave myself to get pizza. Okay Connor was right. I was totally whipped. But who wouldn't be for a girl like Jess?

* * *

**See what i mean when i say it was bad? Anyway if there was any chance in hell you did enjoy this then could you please review?**

**Abbie xx  
**


	10. Week 10: Spontaneous Becker and Picnics

**A/N: Heyy guys :D Again how slow am i at updating? Sorry. I hope Spontaneous Becker will make up for it :P Plus this is my one of my longest chapters :D**

** Thank you for the reviews :D They make me so happy :D**

* * *

**Week 10**

"Come on, I'm bored of this place lets go out" Becker said jumping up off the sofa and grabbing his keys.

"Where are we going to go?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. Lets be spontaneous and see where our hearts take us"

"Hello, is Becker the boring, sensible one in there anywhere?" Jess asked, taken aback by how chilled out Becker was being.

"Nope. Why do you miss him already?" Becker teased her.

"Not at all!" Jess teased back.

~oO0Oo~

They had been driving for just over 45 minutes when Becker suddenly parked the car up.

"Why are you parking?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm being spontaneous and felt the need to park"

Jess raised her eyebrows. "And why else are you parking. Not even spontaneous Becker could be that spontaneous"

"Fine then, because I just saw a lovely little Greenland area and thought that maybe we could buy some food and have a picnic. Sound good?" He asked.

"Sounds great, you know what, I'm starting to like this new Becker"

"Good, because for today at least, that's who I am" He replied grinning.

"Well its better than normal I guess" She teased him.

"Oh… and what's that supposed to mean?" He replied, carrying on the game.

"Nothing much, Just that I don't normally like you" She replied, before winking at him and taking the £20 pound note that he had in his hand. "Now let's go shopping!"

~oO0Oo~

Half an hour later Jess and Becker were sitting under a sycamore tree, in the sun, surrounded by food.

"This is perfect" Becker said. "Spending an afternoon with your best friend, in the sun eating junk food."

"Yeah it is." She smiled back. "And its not all junk food. We did buy some grapes." She said holding up the grapes and waving them in his face.

"So we did" He said, pulling one out of the bunch and putting it into his mouth.

Jess thought back to what he said and smiled. "Did you really mean that I'm your best friend?"

"Of course I did! You are the only one I can be myself around. You're the first person in a while to make me laugh and shout in one day. You're the first person I've been brave enough to be spontaneous around, and you're the only person who can instantly tell what mood I'm in. You Jessica Parker are the first person I have ever lov…" He caught himself, stopping what he was saying immediately. How could he be so stupid to say all that? They were having a fun day out and now he'd ruined it by practically telling her how he felt, when she would never feel the same way.

She took his face in hand and gently brought it up so he was facing her "You have ever…?" She asked whispering, not daring to bring her voice any louder so as to not ruin the moment.

"It doesn't matter" He said, pulling her hand off his face and standing up. He felt her stand up next to him, and he could feel her eyes bearing into the back of his head. What if she did feel the same way? Should he tell her now. At least then it would be out in the open.

"It does matter, Becker, please just say it."

"loved." He whispered.

He started to walk away. However he didn't get very far when he felt her small hand grab his arm and pull him towards her. Her lips met his and for a brief second he was taken aback. But soon he got lost in the moment and the kiss went deeper and more passionate. He pulled away, glancing into her eyes, and she looked down at the floor embarrassed.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You said you loved me."

"But that doesn't mean you feel the same way."

"Trust me, I do." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" He asked his voice full of hope.

"I love you too" she said, grinning at the look on his face.

He picked her up and span her round in a hug. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously" She answered giggling.

"Later let's go out for dinner, as our first proper date" He said grinning.

"Becker are you serious about us this time?" She asked.

"Of course I am. I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Fine then you're paying." She teased him.

"And how did you work that one out?" He teased back, placing an arm around her.

"If the two people going out for dinner are just friends, then they both agree to split the bill and pay half each. If the guy doesn't ever want to see the girl again he makes her pay. But if the guy is serious about the relationship and wants it to work he pays." She said winking at him.

"You're going to kill me you are" He whined, but he winked at her to let her now he was joking.

"I hope not. I haven't had my expensive meal yet." She teased and she placed a small delicate kiss on his lips before making her way to the car.

She walked away a small smile set on her face, feeling the happiest she had in a long time. He watched her go, trying to keep a straight face, but failing, the smile just kept coming back. He felt the happiest he had in a long time, the girl he loved, loved him back. He was defiantly going to be spontaneous more often.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if i did this chapter justice. I don't think its cute enough. But oh well :P So did you enjoy it? Did you? If so YOU can review. Yes YOU, i see you looking around sheepishly, you'd feel better if you review :P Also i think i should point out the whole who's paying thing comes from Waterloo road, and unfortunately, not my imagination :P**


	11. Week 11: Teasing, Hugs, and kisses

**A/N: Heyy guys :D I'm very sorry about the late update i've been ill the last 3 days and i've been stuck in bed. This is also the reason why this chapter is so bad and so short, but i really wanted just to update it, so sorry.**

**Thank youu june445 For the anonymous review, and thank you to everyone else as well :D**

* * *

**Week 11**

_**Jess POV'**_

I sat at my desk, clicking buttons and changing screens, trying to look like I was doing something. The problem was I had nothing to do. My reports were done, and no anomaly was being detected, so right now my mind was drifting back to the last week. Only one week into a relationship with Becker and I couldn't imagine life without him. I smiled at the thought of last night and couldn't wait until I got home so I could get my hands on him again.

I stood up, and almost screamed as I suddenly found a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Guess who!" a voice called and I giggled.

"Oh… I don't know… Connor? I told you to keep our affair to a minimum in work!" I teased.

"Oi" Becker said. "I hope that was just you teasing me there missy"

"Of course" I said swinging round and placing a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry you're safe, Connor is defiantly not my type"

"So what is your type then?" He whispered in my ear playfully.

"Hmmm… someone who doesn't like guns, blonde, good looking" I whispered back.

"Well at least I fit one of them, I am very good looking"

"Keep dreaming." I teased him. He grabbed me as I tried to walk away and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"I seem to feel you kissing me back there Miss Parker, which would suggest I am very good looking as I don't think I'm blonde, and the guns come with the job description" He whispered and I shivered under his touch.

"No, I'm just very desperate." I playfully said as I hit his bum, and walked off.

"Y**A**ou think you must be desperate" He called to me. "Look what I have to put up with!"

"And what do you have to put up with Captain?"

"Firstly a girl friend who is constantly putting me down, secondly one who makes me watch Rom-coms every weekend because it can never be my choice and last but not least, I wouldn't exactly call you good looking either" He teased his eyebrows raised.

"Fine then, I see how I is" I teased back, pretending to cry.

"I can put up with the films I guess."

"Good boy" I whispered back.

"And you are very good looking"

"You're getting there"

"And you're not really putting me down you're just telling me the truth" He said.

"Yes I am" I replied. "Oh and by the way, I don't mind guns that much, the hair colour of a guy doesn't affect me in one bit, and for the record you're not good looking because you are so much more than that." I said winking at him.

"What you mean I went through all of that for nothing?"

"Yep" I said winking at him. I walked out the room leaving him standing there with his mouth hanging open, I was so in for in it when we got home, but it worth it for the look on his face.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Its not that great but i hope its good enough. :D Please review :D**


	12. Week 12: The Interrupting Guest

**A/N: Heyy Guys :D I feel bad about how long its been since i updated, but school have been piling on the H/W and i'm finding it hard to find time to do anything else. Anyway at least I've written a bit now :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy. There will be a bit of Connor/Abby in the next chapters, especially Connor. You'll see what i mean.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews as usual :D**

**

* * *

Week 12**

**Beckers POV**

I woke up, and put my hands over my eyes as the sun shone through the gap in the curtains. I rolled over and reached to where another body should be lying but found it to be empty. I opened my eyes further and noticed all her clothes that had been strewn from the night before had gone, and mine had been carefully folded on the chair by the bed.

For one second I thought that Jess had finally come to her senses, and realised that she was too good for me, but then I heard the clanging of the pots and pans in the kitchen, and realised she was just cooking some breakfast.

I got up, and pulled on a pair of my boxers that were in the draw. Then half naked I walked into the kitchen and placed my arms around her. She giggled and turned around placing a kiss on my lips, before removing herself from my grasp and taking the pan off the hob.

"Sorry, I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but you kind of ruined that one" She said to me.

"I don't mind going back to bed" I said seductively at her, wiggling my eyebrows.

She batted me with her hand. "Stop it! I've got yoga in half an hour, so as much as I would love to spend the morning in bed with you, I can't"

"You could always phone in sick…"

"No chance. I've missed the last four already. If I don't turn up to this one, I'll be kicked out"

"So you'd rather go to a stupid yoga class, than spend quality time with your boyfriend" I whispered in her ear.

"Seems that way" She said, although I could hear her shiver under my touch.

"You sure?" I whispered, placing kisses down her neck.

"I guess one more session missed can't do too much harm" She said, turning around and placing her fingers at the hem of my boxers. I placed my mouth to hers again and our tongues connected, battling for control. As she grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom, the door bell rang.

"Just leave it" I whispered to her. "It's probably just one of those stupid men trying to sell you something"

"But what if it isn't?" she whispered back.

"Who else would it be?"

"I'm going to go and see" she replied as I inwardly groaned. "Stay here" She said, kissing me lightly. I watched her leave the room and head towards the front door, so I sat down on the bed awaiting her return.

After 5 minutes of hearing mumbled voices, I heard the door close and footsteps make their way round the house. The door to the bedroom opened and I got up, and wrapped my arms around her. I went down to kiss her, but she placed her finger over my lip to stop me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Becker, we can't" She whispered.

"Why not? Have you got to go to yoga now or something?"

"Not quite…"

"Look Jess, if you have to go you can. I don't mind."

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it then?" I asked.

"If you let me finish my sentence I could explain" She whispered back. "The reason we can't have…. you know…. is because right now, Connor is sitting on our sofa watching star trek."

"Connor! What the hell is he doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Shhh… He'll hear you." She whispered. "Connor is here, because Abby and he had a fall out…. and she well…. kicked him out. So I agreed that he could stay here for a couple of nights, at least until he's got it all sorted."

"Connor is staying here? You can't be serious. Look Jess we're a couple now. We need our own space! Why can't you tell Connor that he can find somewhere else to stay for a couple of nights?"

"He has no where else to go Becker! I couldn't just turn him away. He's supposed to be your mate, and all you care about is the fact that you have to go without sex for a couple of days" She hissed at me.

"Fine, fine I get your point" I muttered defensively.

"Thank you" She whispered. She kissed me lightly on the lips walked out the door. This was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

**A/N: So There you go :D How is life going to be with connor? Will he still be there next week? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;) In the mean time could you review as it makes me very happy :D**


	13. Week 13: The plan

**A/N: Heyy guys, I can not believe how long it has been since the last update! I feel so bad! To make up for it, this is my longest chapter that i have ever written. I know it still doesn't make up for the length of time i haven't updated, so i am really sorry about that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

_**Jess' POV**_

"I can not handle another night of this!" Becker muttered to me under his breath, and I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Stop it! He's not that bad!" I muttered back.

"Yes he really is! All he ever does is eat, watch annoying nerdy movies, and sleep!"

"Shut up, he'll hear you"

"Well then at least he'll…" Becker began shouting, but I shoved by hand over his mouth before he could continue.

"Seriously Becker shut the hell up" I hissed at him.

"I'm sorry jess, but I really find him annoying." Becker whispered.

"You think I don't? He's eating so much I've had to go shopping four times this week! When he was here before he wasn't this bad, but all he's doing at the moment is moping around!"

"Well that's to be expected. The girl he's head over heels in love with has kicked him out!"

"Exactly, and you know Connor, he's not going to get any better on his own is he?"

"The only way he's going to get better, is if Abby takes him back."

"My point"

"Wait... Jess… Are you seriously suggesting that you're going to help him?"

"Nope. I'm suggesting that _we_ help him" I replied smugly, putting extra emphasis on the we to add effect.

"No. I am not being pulled into some childish little plan, just to get one relationship back on track." Becker replied, sounding slightly annoyed.

"So that's how it is? One relationship isn't important to you! Well what are we then Becker? A short little fling that's going to end as soon as you get bored" I hissed at him, knowing that the only way I was going to get him to agree, was if I pretended I was annoyed at him.

"Jess, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I don't see the point in us getting involved. Just let them sort it out in their own time"

"But that could take months! They're both as stubborn as each other! All we need to do is give them a helping hand!"

"I don't know jess…"

"The sooner they're back together, the sooner we get some alone time" I added seductively,

"Okay, okay I'm in. So what's the plan?" Becker replied. I really did have him wrapped around my finger.

~oO0Oo~

5 hours later, a bottle of wine, and a restaurant booked the plan had finally been made, and I leant back into Beckers arms, quite pleased with myself.

"So remind me what's the plan again?" He asked.

"In half an hour I'm going to go and pick Abby up, and pretend that we're going out for a meal together in that posh restaurant down town. I've asked her to dress up, so she'll look beautiful, and then just as we're ordering our drinks, I'll pretend I need to go to the toilets. I'll then swiftly leave the restaurant, making sure she doesn't see me, and give you a call. You, who will already be in town with Connor, will then take my call and pretend that I've invited you and Connor to a meal in the restaurant. Make sure he's in something nice before you leave the house, so he looks his best. Then as you arrive at the restaurant, I'll call you again, and you pretend it's your mum needing to urgently talk oto you. You then ask Connor to go in before you as you take the call, then we meet around the back, and watch our plan unfold through the window" I replied, exhausted by the time I reached the end.

"So invite Connor out, make sure he wears something nice, get your call, go to restaurant, get Connor to go in before me, Plan done." Becker replied, sounding quite smug that he'd remembered it.

"In simple terms, yes that is all you have to do. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Are you suggesting other wise?" he replied as I stood up and grabbed my car keys to go and get Abby.

"I would, but I have to go, so I don't have time to make you realise how dependent you are on me"

At this latest comment Becker grabbed me by the legs and pulled me to the floor and started tickling my stomach. I screamed and tried to struggle, but he was too strong for me.

"Please… Becker… Stop" I said, in-between laughing. Why did ticking have this effect on me?

"Only if you admit that you are the one that is dependent on me, and not the other way round" He teased me.

"Fine, Fine… I admit it" I squealed.

"Good girl" He said, and gave me a kiss. I moved my hands to his back, and he pulled me closer to him, until I was practically lying on top of him.

"I really have to go now" I said, reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Fine then, leave your poor boyfriend alone, to have a good time with your mates" He replied, trying to sound Hurt.

"You know it's for a good cause" I said back, before kissing him lightly on the lips, and leaving the house.

~oO0Oo~

I arrived at Abbys house and nearly screamed with delight at how pretty she looked. Connor wouldn't be able to be at all annoyed at her, when she looked like that.

"Shall we go" I asked her.

"Yep, I need a good girly night out, especially after what happened" For a second I felt bad, as I knew that girly night she wanted wasn't on the menu, but when I saw the look in her eyes, I could tell how much she was missing Connor.

In the car we put on the radio, and danced along to some music, whilst singing at the top of our voices. By the time we reached the restaurant we were in high spirits and I hoped this would help the real purpose of the night run smoother.

"Wow Jess, this place looks amazing. Are you sure you don't want me to pay for anything?" She asked.

"No, Becker's paying for it all. I think he's looking forward to his night in" I replied as we entered the restaurant.

"You're lucky to have a guy like him, they don't come around often." She replied sadly.

"I know" I replied, not adding anything else incase I gave away the surprise.

10 minutes later and we were seated at our table, I checked my watch and knew Connor and Becker would be near by, so I told Abby I was heading to the toilet, and took my exit. Once I was out the building, I grabbed my phone out my bag, scrolled to B, and clicked dial.

"Hey Becker, it's Jess. The plan is set up, you can bring Connor now." I told him, and I grinned as he I heard his reply. "Yes okay, love you too" I said, hanging up the phone, and sneaking behind the back of the restaurant.

~oO0Oo~

_**Becker' POV**_

Connor and I arrived at the restaurant 2 minutes after jess had called. As we were coming round the corner, I sent her a quick text so that she would call me, and as my phone went off in my pocked I smiled as I knew the plan was working. I pretended to look at the name and groan.

"Connor mate, it's my mum, I'm going to have to take this, do you mind going in without me" I told him, quite proud that my acting was for once, going quite well.

"Yeah sure mate, don't worry about it" Connor replied, hitting me once on the back lightly and heading towards the door. I continued the pretence of answering the phone, until I knew Connor was out of sight, then I placed it back in my pocket, and headed round the back.

"Did it work?" Jess asked making me jump.

"Didn't suspect a thing" I said smiling at her, and she smiled back, before kissing me. "Steady on there, we don't want to miss the show do we?" I whispered to her.

She smiled at me, and I couldn't help feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. I turned my attention away from her beautiful face, and proceeded to watch our plan unfold.

~oO0Oo~

_**Jess' POV**_

I was grinning as I watched Connor and Abby kiss across the table, and Becker tightened his grip around my waist. Our plan had worked! It had taken Connor to have a glass of water to be chucked over his head, and Abby to be annoyed at me, but I didn't think there was going to be any complaints now.

"Come on, lets get you home, you feel frozen" Becker whispered to me, and I subconsciously shivered, proving his point.

"Okay" I whispered back. "Becker, thank you for helping me. You've made two more people really happy and I'm glad that you've been here the whole time. I have a feeling we're going to be home alone tonight, as I feel Abby and Connor have a lot to catch up on."

"So do we" He whispered in my ear, and I shivered at the promise those words held. I took his hand, and as we walked towards my car, I couldn't help noticing how well our hands fit each others. Maybe soul mates do exist, and if they do, I knew I had defiantly found mine.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. Another chapter. I feel so so bad. I hope you can forgive me. If you did enjoy this chapter, even after its long wait, please review :)**

**Abbie xx  
**


	14. Week 14: Best boyfriend in the world?

**A/N: Heyy guys :D So i explained why there hasn't been a chapter in a while in my update which has now been deleted, but basically my laptop blocked some sites (including fanfic) Then when i managed to unblock the sites, my dad accidentally deleted my files. It was explained better before.**

**So i hope this chapter was worth the wait and i hope i can go back to updating regularly now :D Remember Primeval's back on our screens 24th may on watch.**

**Thank you for the reviews :D  
**

* * *

Week 14.

She sat on the sofa reading one of her 'girly' magazines, and he sat down next to her, placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey" She said smiling at him. "What was that for?"

"For you being the best girlfriend in the world" He replied grinning.

"That has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard" She said giggling before noticing the look on his face. "Cheesy, but very romantic, although I do feel you might be a little biased"

"Me, Biased? Never. I only speak the truth" He replied, smiling, but with a look of seriousness behind his eyes. She blushed and looked back to her magazine a permanent grin set on her face. "What aren't you going to tell me I'm the best boyfriend in the word" He mockingly asked her, a pretend look of sadness on his face.

"I was bought up to never tell lies" She replied winking, and he pretended to look sad before grabbing her magazine. "Hey! I was reading that!"

"Well I was bought up to live up to expectations, and seeing as you think I'm such a bad boyfriend, I'll have to live up to it" He said grinning at her. This was going to be fun.

~oO0Oo~

An hour later and Becker was still going along with being a 'bad boyfriend.' So far he had refused to make her a cup of tea, put the football on really loudly, screwed up all of her clothes on the floor, and had completely ignored everything she was saying with replies of 'is it pub time yet' or 'get back to the kitchen'. He could tell he was starting to annoy her, but he wasn't going to stop yet. She had to beg for him to stop, before he would take any notice.

What he didn't know of course, was what Jess was plotting in her own head. Becker was starting to get on her nerves, but she wouldn't give in. Instead she'd make him give in. Play him at his own game, see how he liked it.

Her moment came when Becker put the TV on really loudly, as the rugby came on. She skipped into their bedroom, and grabbed her radio before pushing up the volume and putting on a really loud dance track on. She heard the TV go up even louder, so she in turn turned up the radio. This continued until Jess realised that her radio was on full volume. Silently she exited the room, and ran hidden into the living room, where she found the plug socket and pulled out the TV plug. She covered her mouth as she began to laugh as she saw Becker look around confused. She quickly ran back into the bedroom and pretended to be dancing around the room.

"Jess?" She heard a voice call from the doorway.

"Yes darling?" She asked him, turning down the radio.

"The TV's stopped working! I checked everything and I can't work out what the problem is! You're the technical one, can't you sort it out?"

"I thought I was only useful for the kitchen?" She asked resisting the urge to laugh.

Becker was conflicted. On one hand, if he gave in now he would have lost, but if he didn't then he would miss the rugby. Well there was only one thing for it. "Jess I'm sorry that I said that. You're the best women in this whole wide world, and I Hilary Becker love you. You are so much more than just 'useful for the kitchen.' I mean you work for a secret government organization, so you must be clever, and you're beautiful, and you're probably right that I'm not the best boyfriend in the world because I'm crap. I'm sorry" He said, knowing that he had just lost, but also knowing that what he said would probably make her happy.

What Becker didn't expect her to do was laugh. And that was exactly what she did do. She laughed so hard that she had tears running down her eyes. "Have I missed something?" Becker asked nervously, concerned for his girlfriends well being.

All this statement did was make Jess laugh harder, but eventually she managed to breathe and calm down enough to compose a sentence. "Check…Check the plug" She murmured before going into fits of laughter once more. She saw Becker check the plug in the room, so she shook her head and pointed to the other room, where he proceeded to walk into. Jess wiped the tears away from her eyes, but as Becker stormed back into the room, with the look of the realization of the trap he had fallen into, she just started laughing again.

Becker was annoyed. How had he not checked the plug? He'd fallen into her trap, and said everything she wanted to hear. Well that was it he thought. No more nice guy, and with that he dived on her and pushed her onto the bed behind them, being careful not to hurt her. She gave him a confused look, and he winked at her before starting to tickle her.

"No…no Becker stop!" Jess squealed beneath him. She started laughing again the tickling getting her so much that it hurt to laugh anymore. "Okay! I admit it you're the best boyfriend in the world" She squealed and he instantly stopped tickling her.

"Now was that just to stop me ticking you, or you being serious?" He asked teasing her.

She put her hand against his cheek, feeling the stubble that had grown there since he had last shaved. "That was me, being very serious and very honest" She whispered to him, and before she could say anything else his lips were on hers. The kiss lasted what seemed like an eternity to them and as he pulled away all she could think to say was "I still think I'm a bit biased…"

* * *

**A/N: So there you go. i really hope this chapter was worth it and if it was review :) It only takes 10 seconds of your time, but it makes my day a lot brighter :P**


End file.
